


A Day in the Life of the Shirogane Family

by FullmetalDude1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bedtime, Bonding, Chores, Communication, Crush on a Parental Figure, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kids, Diplomacy, Domestic Life in Space, Epilogue What Epilogue, F/M, Fade to Black, First Crush, Found Family, Gymnastics, Hinted smut, Kid Fic, Life Lessons, M/M, Married Life, Meddling Kids, Movie Night, Not Canon Compliant, Plans, Post-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Slice of Life, Space Husbands, Teasing, Tickle Fights, Vague Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1
Summary: After Allura's sacrifice, everyone went on a mission to bring her back, sacrificing Voltron and Sincline to get Allura back. About 5 years after, Allura and Lance got married along side Shiro and Keith. One year later brought Allura and Lance's son Alfor and Shiro and Keith's daughter Akira into the picture. Then another too years gave the boys a son named Sven. This is a look at their every day lives, from when they wake, to when they intend to sleep.Part of the Secret Santa Exchange in the Legendary Paladorks, a multishiping Voltron Discord server. Exchange Twitter info if interested.





	A Day in the Life of the Shirogane Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trustingGuide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustingGuide/gifts).



> I know this wasn't in your requests man, but I ended up struggling to figure out what to do for this, so I looked through some of the things you'd shared on the server and figured a kid fic would be fun to do, especially after season 8. Hope you like it, regardless of how close it met your specifications.

**6:00am: Wake up.**

The alarm clock rings and Shiro awakens, but doesn’t bother to open his eyes to turn it off. He instead reaches out blindly, tightening his grip on Keith and pulling him to his chest as he reaches the clock. Keith grumbles at being jostled and snuggles further into Shiro's chest, murmuring something about it being too early for this and he needs more titty time. Shiro looks down at him with a fond smile and runs his fingers through his omega’s hair.

A few more minutes wouldn't be too bad. The universe can wait 5 more minutes.

Their bedroom door slides open with the force and will of a hurricane.

"Dad! Papa! Wake up!"

The sounds of little feet rushing up to their bed fill the room as two charming little voices giggle like maniacs. Keith hides a groan in Shiro's chest while Shiro starts snoring with one eye open, just pretending to sleep.

There’s a huff of effort as a two little hands grip the sheets and two little feet are pushed up. A little black haired boy wearing a purple onesie looks around in confusion, then his pretty brown eyes widen in joy and he starts crawling towards them.

“Papa~” Sven giggles, making grabby hands at Shiro.

Shiro pretends to snore louder, making Sven giggle even more.

Then two clawed hands, one purple the other pale, with red sleeves start pulling themselves up. Two purple ears on a head of white hair are spotted first as the arms pull up the rest of them. One purple eye surrounded by pale skin and one brown eye surrounded by purple skin look up at Keith as the rest of blue trousers and toe-bean socks are pulled up the bed.

"Daaaad!" Akira grumbles, pouting at them. 

Shiro stiggles a giggle and makes sure he snores as loud as he can with his eyes closed.

Akira huffs and starts jumping up and down on the bed, "Wake! Up! Papa! Dada! Up! Up!"

"Uppsies, uppsies!" Sven giggles next to his older sister, clapping his hands as he's bounced from the force of his sister's jumps.

"5 more minutes, sweetheart." Keith grumbles, burrowing into his Alpha’s armpit.

Akira whines high, "But Daaad, you promised we'd get to go to see Grandpa Koli today and I don't wanna be late."

"Grawnpa!" Sven squeals and waves his arms excitedly, "Grawnpa, Grawnpa, Grawnpa!"

Shiro chuckles and sits up, "Come on dear, you heard her. Uppsies."

Keith groans, pulling a pillow over his head, "You'll never take me alive."

Shiro hums and looks at the kids, "Do you wanna help me get Dad out of bed, guys?"

"Yes!" Akira giggles, "Sooner we get up, the sooner we can see everyone! If I can help, I wanna!"

"Okay then." Shiro chuckles, pulling the sheets of himself and getting out of bed, "On the count of three, we all pull Dad's legs until we get him on the floor. Ready?"

Akira hops down from the bed and grins, "Ready!"

“Aki?” Sven blinks down at her.

“Almost ready.” Akira corrects.

She opens her arms to take Sven’s hands. He slides down the bed, wrapping his arms around her neck and Akira catches him around the waist. She sets him on his feet and Sven giggles, before running behind her, grabbing onto her waist and giving a pull.

Akira laughs and grabs the blanket, “Now we’re ready!”

Shiro chuckles and uses his flesh arm to hold on, "One.... Two-"

"THREE!" Sven starts pulling with all his might, Akira dragging the blanket off the bed.

Shiro laughs as they manage to pull the blanket off without any of his help. Keith shrieks as the cold air hits him and he jumps up, "What?!"

"TICKLE ATTACK!" Akira shrieks as she jumps back onto the bed, "For staying in too late!"

"Nooo!" Keith cries out dramatically, curling in on himself, "Please, have mercy!"

"Too! Late!" Akira howls and jams her little fingers on Keith's feet.

Keith shrieks and laughs as Akira sits on his ankles so he can't escape. Shiro helps Sven up as well, who yells an adorable battle cry as he goes to join his sister in the fight. He pulls up Keith's shirt and blows a raspberry on his belly, making Keith howl with laughter yet again. Shiro brings a fist to his mouth as he watches the commotion with a grin.

"Shiro, help me!" Keith has tears running down his face, God bless.

"Nahh, Papa! He deserves what he's getting, right?!" Akira grins wide.

Shiro nods solemnly, "I'm afraid it's true, my love. You will have to endure."

"Noooo!" Keith calls dramatically, "Shiro, you traitor! I trusted you!"

"Well your mistake and our victory!" Akira giggles as the kids continue the tickle torture, "Do you admit defeat yet, oh lazy creature of darkness?!"

"I do, I do, I give up!" Keith howls with laughter, "Let me go kids, please, I'll let you ride on Kosmo!"

"Okay." Akira immediately stops tickling her father and pulls Sven off his belly, "We'll be good."

"Kosmo!" Sven cheers.

Keith takes a few minutes to gasp for breath before whistling. The dog blinks into existence and the two children cheer excitedly.

"KOSMO!" They cry out at the same time.

The dog looks like he was caught in the headlights as the kids descend on him like demons from hell. Shiro laughs as the kids climb on him, then turns to his husband.

"You sure you're okay after that?" He offers Keith his arm to pull him up, "They were a bit too excited."

"I'll live." Keith smiles, "I wouldn't mind a kiss from my lover though."

Shiro smiles and grants him that as Kosmo runs around their room with the kids giggling on his back.

**7:00am: Breakfast.**

After Shiro and Keith get dressed, since the kids already were, they head down to the cafeteria with the kids riding on Kosmo's back as they'd wanted to. Akira acts like a safety belt for her brother, holding him to her chest while clinging to Kosmo's fur. Akira preens like a Princess on a horse while Sven looks around as if he's in wonderland. 

One of these days, they're going to have to take the two of them to Disneyland or something. Next time they're on Earth, then.

"Morning, Captain!" Iverson greets them when they get through the sliding doors.

"Morning, Iverson! Any news on our weapon updates the Olkarian made?" Shiro questions.

Akira whines, "Papa, at least eat before you start work.” She starts wagging a finger at him, “It's not healthy to talk work matters without a full tummy."

Keith snorts, "She's right, Papa, you should eat before you talk to Iverson."

"Yummies, yummies!" Sven claps excitedly as Kosmo starts drooling.

Shiro smiles at them softly, before turning back to Iverson with a business look, "I suppose you'll have to excuse me, Iverson. My family seem concerned about my health."

Iverson laughs and pats him on the shoulder hard enough to make him stumble forward a little, "Don't mind me then, Shiro. Make sure you eat good because we're going to have a busy day, what with the Coalition Representatives Progress Meeting."

"That's why Papa needs to eat before he talks to you, Mr Iverson." Akira hums wisely, "So come on, Papa, I wanna get some Altean Juniberry juice before Alfor drinks it all."

Keith smirks, "Oh we wouldn't want that to happen, now would we."

"No!" Akira turns up her nose, "So let's go! Kosmo, mush!"

Kosmo looks at her in confusion. Keith and Shiro chuckle before making their way to the lunch line, with Kosmo and the kids following behind them.

"Oh, Captain! Blade Leader Keith!" One of the new lieutenants at the head of the line moves to the side and offers them his place, "Please, go ahead."

Shiro hums before turning to Akira, "Sweetheart, should we take this person's place in the line?"

"No!" Akira shakes her head fiercely.

Keith kneels beside her, "Why not, sweetheart?"

"Because he waited for his turn to eat fair and square. It wouldn't be nice if we took his place." Akira looks down at Kosmo and scratches behind his eat, "Right, boy?"

"But I'm the Captain, so doesn't that mean me and my family should be treated special?" Shiro offers.

Akira glares at him, "Of course not, Papa! Even if you are higher ranked, you don't have any special med... medi..."

"Medical?" Keith offers.

Akira nods, "Right. You don't have any special med-i-cal needs meaning you need food as soon as possible. We don't either, so we can wait."

Keith chuckles, time for the ultimate test, "Even if by our turn all the Juniberry juice is gone?"

Akira looks upset for a moment at the thought, looking at the lieutenant's space longingly. Sven looks up at his sister in confusion, blinking adorably. Akira makes eye contact with her brother and her eyes go determinedly.

She turns to Keith and Shiro, "Even if all the Juniberry juice is gone by our turn in line, that doesn't mean we should push in when other people got here first."

Shiro and Keith smile at her and turn to the lieutenant.

"Thank you for the offer, but we'll be fine. Enjoy your meal." Shiro waves as he and his family head to the back of the line.

"Yes, Captain! You too!" The lieutenant salutes him before going back to ordering his food.

Akira looks down sadly, pouting a little as they get to their spot in line. Sven looks at his sister and turns to Keith, reaching out to grab his hand.

Keith blinks and looks down, seeing his son looking nervous, "What's the matter, Sven?"

"Aki sad." Sven looks at his sister worriedly.

Akira flushes and shakes her head, "No I'm not!"

Keith kneels next to them, "Akira, what did we say happens when you bottle up all your feelings?"

Akira looks to the side, "You blow up like a pop bottle and get everyone sticky and soaked."

"And how do we avoid that?" Keith gives her a gentle smile.

Akira sighs before hanging her head, "By talking about how we feel with people who will be nice to us about our feelings."

"Exactly." Keith hums, "Were you really upset that you might not get any Juniberry juice?"

Akira pouts, "I know it's silly, but I really like it. I didn't wanna miss out but I know it'd be wrong to push in the line. I wanted to make you and Papa proud, but I'm still upset that I'll miss out. So that means I didn't do it right, right, because I was sad about it?"

Keith runs his fingers through her hair, "Oh Akira, that's perfectly normally. You're allowed to be sad when you think you'll miss out on something you like. Do you want to push in to get Juniberry juice?"

Akira shakes her head, "No, because that would still be wrong and unfair."

"Then you did right, kiddo." Keith pats her head, "Sometimes when we do the right thing, that means we give up something we really like. And it can hurt, but ultimately it was right of you to wait your turn. I'm proud of you, kiddo, because a lot of people, even those older than me, don't know that lesson."

Akira blinks, "Really?"

"Zarkon didn't. Neither did Haggar." Shiro chimes in, "And they were over 10,000 years old. The fact that you know is amazing, kiddo. I'm proud of you too."

Akira smiles, Sven smiles and Akira hugs him like a teddy bear, "Thanks, Dad. Thanks Papa."

"Not a problem, kiddo." Keith gives her a kiss on the forehead, "We love you."

Akira beams, "I love you too, Dad."

Shiro hums, "And it seems our waiting was worth it after all."

Akira looks up in shock and gasps excitedly, "There's Juniberry juice left!"

Hunk smiles from behind the counter and nods, holding a juice box of the stuff, “You bet kiddo. The lieutenant said that you really liked it and since you were nice and let him keep his place in line, he wanted to make sure I saved you some.”

“He didn’t have to do that.” Akira’s eyes widen, “I was just doing what’s right.”

“And that can mean a lot to people, Akira.” Keith smiles, “Let’s see if we can find and thank him for being so nice, okay kiddo?”

Akira nods, “Okay, but can I order food first? We did wait for our turn and I don’t wanna hold up the line.”

Shiro smiles, “Of course. Hunk, what are our options?”

Hunk smiles back, “Well….”

**8:00am: Organizing The Day**

Shiro over looks everyone on the bridge, which consisted of the Paladins, the senior staff of the Atlas and a few other aliens important to the day's plans, “Alright team, meeting begins.”

Akira reads a book on Iverson's seat on the bridge while Sven sits with her, working on a colouring book and a half altean 4 year old Alfor plays games on a tablet Lance gave him. He has his mother’s hair, but his father’s ears, eyes and markings. He’s wearing a flight suit like Allura’s one before she became a Paladin, light blue in the places hers was pink.

Krolia observes the kids with a gentle smile, occasionally helping with a word Akira struggles to understand or picking up Sven's fallen crayons, not needing to make contact with Alfor who has been practically sucked in by the screen. Akira always gives her grandmother a smile and a thank you while Sven gives her a arm a great big hug. It's adorable.

"Now, as you know," Shiro looks over his colleagues and friends, "today we'll be meeting with representatives of the Galaxy Coalition all across the Universe to make sure we're making steady progress on our recovery efforts. Hunk, you're on food for the meeting while Allura and I will handle the talks. Lance and Keith will coordinate with the Representatives on the security for the meeting with Iverson, while Pidge is on our tech. Make sure each planet in the Galaxy Coalition can get access to the feed, this’ll be the first time one of these meetings is broadcast live. Understood?"

"Yes Sir!" Everyone calls back.

"Hey, Papa, can I help with the talks today, please?" Akira raises her hand.

Krolia chuckles and runs her fingers through her hair, "It'll be a lot of really boring stuff that everyone will be talking about, Akira. You might not be able to keep up."

"Won't everyone be talking about making sure that the different rep-re-sent-a-tive-s, representatives are keeping with their goals and looking after their planets and people right?" Akira looks up at her grandmother in confusion, "What's boring about looking after people?"

"Well, grown ups like to talk using really complex words because we think it makes us look smart." Krolia chuckles, "Personally, I think it makes everything more complicated, but this seems to be the way we gotta do it."

Akira looks at her like she said something that doesn't make sense, "But you'll be there to help me understand and Papa too, right?"

Keith hums, "True, but they'll be very busy trying to understand the complex words themselves and talking to the other representatives using the complex words, so I'm afraid they might not have the time to explain things. Sorry sweetheart."

Akira pouts, "But I wanna help, can't I do something?"

Alfor scoffs, "We're kids, we should just stay out of it, Aki. We'd get in the way because we won't understand anything."

"Alfor!" Allura raises her voice slightly.

Alfor blushes and hides behind Akira.

Akira sighs, "Would I really not be helpful at the talks?"

Krolia smiles softly, "You care about the people around you and looking after others' needs as well, so one day you'll be a fantastic asset to the team."

Akira gives her grandmother a smile, then turns to Shiro and salutes him like the others did earlier, "I'll make sure I do my best to keep out of the talks then, Papa Sir!"

The others on the deck try not to coo as Sven looks up at his sister and giggles before trying to copy her horrible salute, getting crayon on his forehead, "Papa Swir!"

Keith smiles and walks towards them, "At a girl. One day we'll let you join in on the meetings sweetheart. In the meantime..." He hums, "would you like to see Grandpa Koli?"

Akira and Sven beam while Alfor turns his head away from his tablet, "YES!"

Keith laughs and turns towards Allura and Lance, "I guess Grandpa Koli is on babysitting duty again."

"Good thing we have two Galra Representatives for times like this." Allura smiles at him, then turns to Krolia, "You sure he'll be alright with Alfor? I know he can be a bit much to handle, like his father."

"Hey!" Alfor and Lance call out at the same time.

"If he can handle rebuilding the Blades and surviving an intergalactic war, I think he can handle a mini-Lance.” Krolia chuckles, “And if there’s an emergency, Atlas can always contact Shiro for help.

“I'll take them over to him now. Paladins, you have your assignments, I'll join you soon." Keith whistles, "Kosmo!"

The dog flashes into existence and all the kids squeal and jump on his back, "KOSMO!"

Kosmo stares in horror as 3 children younger than 5 try to use him as a horse and he gets crushed. Everyone on the bridge breaks out into laughter, even the kids and Kosmo on the ground give a few giggles. The kids climb off Kosmo and he gives them a few adoring licks.

"Okay then, I'll take one of them." Keith picks up Akira, then Kosmo gets Alfor and Sven on his back. "Be back in a few."

"Bye Papa!" Akira waves one of her hands, the other clinging to her book, "I love you!"

Shiro smiles and waves back, "Love you too, sweetheart. And I love your father."

Keith flushes as Sven waves his hands full of crayons, "Buh-bye!"

“Later, Dad! I love you Mom!” Alfor calls, tablet under his arms.

Then they blink out of existence.

**3:00pm Reunion**

"What a day." Shiro groans softly, stretching his arms above his head as he finally exits the meeting room, last one out like usual. 

Someone has to send off the copies of today's meeting notes to everyone and since he's the head of the meeting and their host, it only makes sense that he does it. He doesn't mind having the be the one who closes their meetings, but it'd be nice if every once in a while he could get off early to be with-

"Good to see you back though." Keith greets him with a kiss on the cheek.

Exactly who he was looking for, "Good to be back, babe. No trouble?"

"The closest to a breach we had was one lost new engineer wondering where the nearest communication room was." Keith smiles, "So Lance made us waste our time away by having a 'I have the best kid' competition he insisted I was losing."

"Big words from Lance, as usual." Shiro chuckles, kissing Keith's forehead, "When we both know that we have the best kids in the universe."

"Nothing will convince him he doesn't." Keith sighs, then nuzzles his neck, "I missed your scent."

Shiro stuffs his nose into Keith's hair, "Is your heat coming soon?"

Keith shrugs, "I don't know, they haven't been as frequent since Sven was born. They're a little jumpy these days, but I have felt a little needy lately."

Shiro smiles, "Well, don't be afraid to take a break if you need to. You won't be much help as security or as a humanitarian without being in good health, love."

"You got it, Captain." Keith kisses him on the nose, "Now let's get our kids before Kolivan gets anymore white hair."

Shiro laughs, "Okay then."

They decide to walk to the playroom where Kolivan probably has the kids, rather than worrying about the elevator or getting Kosmo to help them out. It gives them a few extra minutes to enjoy each others' company and decompress from the meeting. And helps get them from work to parent mindset.

So by the time, the doors open, they'll all set for an excited Akira to scream when they show up as if they're rock stars and run to them, "PAPA! DAD! YOU'RE HERE, YOU'RE HERE, YOU'RE HERE!"

She jumps up and Shiro catches her in time, laughing, "Aww, I missed you too, darling. Sorry I'm so late, sweetheart, Papa got held up sending messages to make sure everyone knows what we're doing."

"It's okay!" Akira giggles, "Look!"

She jumps from Shiro's hands and does a back flip in the air, landing on her feet like a cat.   
Shiro and Keith clap for her, remembering previous attempts ending in tears and kisses for bumps and bruises.

"I finally did it!" Akira dances on the spot, "And it was all thanks to Grandpa Koli's help!"

"I didn't do much." Kolivan shows up with a sleeping Sven in his arms and the couple finally notice Alfor showing Allura and Lance something on his tablet, "I just acted as a jumping pole and showed her some of my moves."

"Should you still be able to pull those off at your age, Kolivan?" Keith chuckles as he takes Sven from him.

"Wasn't I the one who taught you how to fight with your Blade?" Kolivan gives him a glare.

"Dad, don't be mean to Grandpa Koli." Akira hisses, ears sticking up defensively, "He did teach you everything you know. So did Grandma Kroli!"

Shiro smirks, "Yes, be nice to Grandma and Grandpa Keith, or we'll tickle attack you again."

Keith hisses and holds Sven to his chest, "You'll never get me again!"

The others giggle as Sven mumbles sleepily.

Then Akira's stomach grumbles, "Dad, Papa, I'm hungry now."

"Then let's go eat." Shiro smiles, turning to Kolivan, "Thank you for looking after them today, Kolivan."

"It's a pleasure." Kolivan bends so he's eye level with Akira in Shiro's arms, "Keep practicing and growing strong, Little Blade."

Akira nods, "I will, Grandpa Koli. Thank you for teaching me."

With that, the family leave the play area and Kolivan starts cleaning up.

**4:00pm Dinner**

The Shirogane family make it to the cafeteria, where Hunk is behind the counter waiting for them. He has a simple but delicious looking meal prepared and the adults have long since learned not to ask what Hunk has in it. Akira’s too tired to care and Sven slowly wakes up from the delicious smell.

They take a table and Akira and Keith eat like their lives depend on it.

Shiro chuckles as he helps Sven eat his own food, “What did you two do today that made you so hungry?”

“Well, Grandpa Koli showed me how to do his special Blade Moves and he helped me practise them!” Akira giggles, “We did that all morning until we got hungry and then Auntie Pidge showed up with food for us. Alfor tried to show off his tablet skills to her while looking pink in the face, so I think he’s got a crush on her.”

Keith chokes on his food, “What?!”

Akira nods, “It’s true! Alfor kept trying to act all cool and stuff, whatever he thinks that means and said some weird stuff to Auntie Pidge? Like did falling from heaven hurt? Wherever that is.”

Shiro barks a laugh, then groans, “Oh my goodness, I wish I’d been there to record it.”

_ I did, if you want to see it, Captain. _

“Thank you Atlas, but I’m good. Another time maybe.” Shiro chuckles, then turns to Akira, “So what happened after lunch?”

“Well,” Akira puts down her spork and Sven yawns around a mouthful of food, “After food, Auntie Pidge left the room and Grandpa Koli asked me to read a book to him, since I wasn’t sure what I wanted to do. I picked one called ‘Beauty And The Beast’ and Sven fell asleep when I finished. I took a nap too and then when I woke up, Grandpa Koli let me practise more of my back flipping and a few minutes before you and Dad showed up, I finally perfected it.”

“Sounds like you had a full day.” Shiro chuckles as he goes back to eating for a bit, letting Akira do the same, “You sure you’re okay with helping Uncle Hunk with cleaning up later? If you’re too tired, you can skip today.”

Akira shakes her head, “I eat the food, so it’s only fair if I help Uncle Hunk with cleaning everything up.”

Keith smiles, “Then I guess our evening plans are still the same.”

Shiro nods, looking down at Sven who’s fallen asleep yet again, “Minus one. I’ll have to get this one to bed.”

“And look after him.” Keith hums, “You should get some rest Takashi. You’ve been working all day.”

“Yeah!” Akira nods, putting a fist over her heart, “Don’t worry about clean up, Papa, me and Dad can handle it!”

Shiro smiles at her fondly, “Alright then, kiddo.” “ _ How did I get so lucky to have such a wonderful kid? _ ”

_ She has two incredible parents, Captain. You and Keith are good at raising them. _

Shiro can’t help but agree as he watches Keith and Akira talking about who’s going to do what when it’s time to get in the kitchen to help.

**5:00pm Chores**

Akira hums happily as she skips into the kitchen, “Hiya Uncle Hunk!”

Hunk looks down at her and smiles, “Well hello, Akira. Have a busy day?”

“You bet! But not so busy that I can’t help with cleaning everything!” Akira salutes him, “Dad says he’ll clean the dishes today and I can dry them. That sound good?”

Hunk nods and pats her head, “Okay then, let’s get to work. Keith?”

“On it.” Keith makes for the nearest sink and fills it with soap and hot water.

Akira looks around for where she last put her special stool and smiles in triumph when she finds it. She picks up the red stool with a Red Lion on it and drags it to where her father as started washing the dishes that another member of the kitchen staff has started piling on their end. Akira sets the stook next to her father and then dashes to get a little towel.

Keith watches her with a soft smile and Hunk appears by his side.

“You raised a good kid, Keith. I’m proud of you man.” Hunk chimes with arms full of spare food he’s putting in the fridge.

Keith shakes his head as he watches Akira stand on her tippy toes to get to a towel that’s dangling just out of reach to her, “That’s all her, Hunk. I may have birthed her, but I’m not responsible for that incredible personality and desire to help others. She cultivated that herself. I’m just doing my best to make sure she can satisfy it without hurting herself.”

“Maybe, but if she’d had different parents, she might be a very different person.” Hunk smiles when she finally gets the towel and does a little victory spin, ears flapping like wings, “So don’t sell yourself or Shiro short. You made that miracle together. It’s no shock she’s amazing with you two as her parents.”

Keith sniffles and looks at the sink, “Yeah. Thanks, Hunk.”

“I got a towel, Dad!” Akira turns over to them, waving it around excitedly.

Keith wipes at his cheek, then smiles at her, “Awesome sweetheart. Ready to work?”

Akira nods, then climbs on her stool and starts drying the cups, plates and cutlery she’s passed. Hunk returns now and then when a decent pile has built up and he puts everything where it needs to go. Akira chats with any and all of the kitchen staff who give her 5 minutes at least once, asking them about their work and taking cues son how to effectively dry something, anything, then they go back to work and she goes back to talking with Keith. 

The work continues for a good while, until finally everything is cleared away and Keith carries a sleepy Akira on his back to her room.

**6:00pm Movie and Ready For Bed**

Shiro greets them with a smile as he stands by Kosmo’s bed, who is curled around a still sleeping Sven. Sven’s wearing a onesie covered in black lion heads and he’s clinging to Kosmo’s stomach fur. Shiro’s dressed in a black shirt and white pants.

Akira waves at her papa, whispering, “Did he really sleep all the way here?”

“Yeah. I guess he’s had an extra long day for him.” Shiro chuckles.

“Why does Sven sleep so much, Dad?” Akira looks at Keith from where she has her arms wrapped around his neck.

“I don’t know, Akira. You didn’t sleep as much as he does now when you were his age.” Keith hums as he picks Akira off his back.

“I didn’t?” Akira looks at him in confusion.

“Nope.” Shiro groans, rubbing at his eyes, “You were a very excited baby even then. You took forever to get to sleep.”

Akira blushes and rubs the back of her head sheepishly, “Sorry, Papa.”

“It’s alright, dear.” Keith smiles, kissing her forehead, “I wouldn’t have traded those nights for anything.”

“Even more sleep?” Akira looks up at him with extra wide eyes.

“Even that.” Keith smiles, then hands her to Shiro, “I’ll go get in my PJs, okay? Papa can help you and then we can put on a movie. What do you wanna watch?”

“Cinderella, please.” Akira smiles dreamily, “She’s so cool, she works so hard and protects her friends when she can. I wanna grow up to be as amazing as she is.”

“You’re already our Princess, Akira.” Shiro kisses her forehead, “Let’s get you into your jammies and do your teeth, okay?”

Akira nods, “Okie-dokie.”

With that, they make for one door coloured purple while Keith makes for his and Shiro’s room. They meet in the same area they’d just been in, now with Akira wearing a purple dress and Keith in red shirt and black slacks. Both of them have washed their faces and brushed their teeth. Keith sets up the movie while Shiro and Akira settle into the sofa. Kosmo blinks up at them, giving them begging eyes.

“Papa, please?” Akira turns her own begging eyes on Shiro when she sees Kosmo looking at them.

Shiro sighs over the losing battle and Akira beams. 

She turns towards Kosmo and pats the sofa besides her, “Up boy.”

Kosmo wags his tail, then picks Sven up by the back of his onesie and jumps up on the sofa. He moves in a circle, then snuggles in, resting Sven against him and his head in Akira’s lap. Akira beams and gives him a gentle scratch on the head.

Keith joins them on the sofa, remote in hand, “Ready?”

Shiro wraps his arms around Keith’s shoulders and nods, “Now I am.”

Keith blushes and Akira giggles as the movie begins.

**7:00pm Good Night**

By the time the movie ends, Akira is fast asleep on the sofa, using Kosmo as a pillow and teddy bear. He doesn’t seem to mind and Sven seems equally content to stay asleep in his fur, but they can’t let their kids sleep on the sofa or Kosmo for that matter.

“They look so happy.” Keith observes as he sits on Shiro’s lap.

Shiro kisses his neck, “And I have their amazing Dad to thank for that.”

Keith shivers and chuckles, turning around and settling on Shiro’s thighs, “I don’t know, their Papa plays a pretty big hand in making them happy too.”

Shiro settles his hands on Keith’s hips, “True, but I got very lucky when I was young and dumb and somehow got the most amazing Omega in the universe to be mine.”

Keith leans down and licks over the old mating bond, “Keep talking like that and I might need a reminder why I decided to make that decision.”

Shiro hums, kissing Keith’s head, “Kids to bed first, you insatiable beast.”

Keith pretends to pout, before getting up and smiling at them. He picks up Sven, then Shiro picks up Akira. She gives a sleepy giggle and snuggles into Shiro’s chest but Sven stays quiet. The parents smile at each other while Kosmo looks between them in confusion.

They head for the door in purple, then slip inside. Fairy lights strung up on everything, a little book shelf stacked with equal amounts of stuffies, books, DVDs and jigsaw puzzles. A closet full of the kids’ fancier cloths while the draws under them are filled with PJs, shirts, skirts and other essentials sits under it. The star globe spins, painting constellations from Earth on the ceiling. Against one wall is a bed perhaps a bit too big for a 4 year old and a 2 year old, but that just means it’ll last Akira and Sven for a long time.

Shiro pulls back the Voltron decorated covers and gently rests Akira’s head against the pillow. Keith settles Sven next to his sister then pulls the sheets over the two of them.

“Night, Sven.” Shiro kisses him on the forehead, “Night, Akira.” He kisses Akira on the forehead next.

“Sleep tight, kids.” Keith kisses his fingers then presses them to Sven and Akira’s hair, “Papa and Dad love you so much.”

Shiro wraps his arms around Keith, “Indeed we do. Now…”

One of his hands trails down and Keith’s breath hitches as it snakes under his pants.

Shiro presses his lips to Keith’s ear, “I think I should remind my husband how much I love him.”

**8:00pm Shiro and Keith Time**

The two of them stumble into bed, arms wrapped around each other, tongues deep in each other’s mouths. Keith moans as his back hits the bed, opening his legs and wrapping them around Shiro’s waist.

“Alpha, Alpha I need you~” Keith whines high in his throat, giving him a sultry stare, “It’s been so long since I last had your knot.”

“Shh, shhh, darling.” Shiro presses a finger to his lips and grins at him, “Don’t wanna wake the kids, do we?”

Keith pouts at him, then sucks that finger in his mouth. Shiro shudders as Keith swirls his tongue around it, closing his eyes and moaning as if he’s tasting something divine. Shiro watches in awe as Keith unhooks one knee to grind up against his cock, making Shiro’s breathe hitch at the touch.

Keith pulls his lips from Shiro’s finger and grins.

Shiro’s eyes go hard, “Atlas, make the room completely soundproof. If someone needs us, inform me first before they knock on the door.” 

_ Understood, Captain. _

The walls shine blue for a moment and Keith shudders at the heat in Shiro’s eyes. Shiro crushes Keith under his weight, staring him straight in the eye, “I’m gonna make you scream.”

It’s a promise. 

Keith smirks, “Try me, Takashi.”

**Repeat.**


End file.
